Managing faults in a service-oriented architecture is often a difficult process. For example, today's system architectures often employ numerous resources that are coupled over an intranet, local area network, wide area network, or even the World Wide Web or Internet. Accordingly, managing information concerning the source of faults within the system architecture, and/or the cause of the faults themselves within a system can be very difficult.
In addition to the difficulty associated with managing faults in a service-oriented architecture, many companies are now, or will soon be, providing services over networks using web service language. Web service language is generally defined as a “web service description” language (WSDL) which may be any uniform computer language for use in conjunction with the Internet or other network approved by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) such as RPC, HTTP, JMS, or other language registered in a Universal Description Discovery and Integration registry. The difficulty in managing faults when web service languages are used generally rests in the fact that individual system architectures, and possibly individual systems within any given architecture, operate in languages other than web service languages, often a proprietary language or protocol. Thus, a system must translate any service request received in a web service format into the actual computer language used by the system providing the service.